Fire
A fire is burning with fire that can expand unhindered and damage and / or causing danger. A fire can be caused by an accident such as short circuit , but also intentionally ( arson ). Content * 1 Background * 2 Firefighters * 3 Fire ** 3.1 Concepts * 4 Prevention * 5 Historic city fires * 6 By fire destroyed * 7 See also * 8 External link Background Fire can only occur if there is the following three factors: # combustible material # oxygen # a sufficiently high ignition temperature These three factors together, the " fire triangle "or" fire circle called ". If ratio is taken is called the " fire quadrilateral ". And if there is also a catalyst in the game, there is the fire pentagon . An example of a catalyst is the burning of a lump of sugar by do cigarette ash by: the sugar does not burn without the cigarette ash, the cigarette ash but is not consumed. The cigarette ash acts as a catalyst. The majority of fires, relate to a very rapid oxidation , or a reaction of a chemical substance (in practice, several substances) with oxygen . This oxygen may also be present in one of the substances in question, such as in organic peroxide . Hydrocarbons are generally the most active substances concerned in case of fire since these substances are present in very many products. Hydrocarbons are characterized by the presence of carbon and hydrogen in the molecule . These oxidize both substances without much difficulty with oxygen. The greatest threat of a fire for human life is not so much the flames, but the smoke and hot (smoke) gases . The carbon monoxide in the smoke makes people choke and smoke forms an opaque curtain, through which one can become completely disoriented, even in their own home, and so the (emergency) exit of the building no longer can find, with all its consequences. The high temperature may, within seconds, the alveoli , and thus burn the lungs to completely turn off so that the body can not be aerated with oxygen and the death is inevitable. Fire Service [ edit ] The fire department is the agency that specializes in minimizing the damage in a fire. This task is in the Netherlands set out in the Safety Regions Act and Security Act BES . The fire, however, now has a preventive function. She checks for unsafe situations, and maintains the regulations. The fire is in most countries reached by the emergency , in most of Europe is 112. In a (potential) fire, it is important to alert the fire department and the building to leave as soon as possible. edit The fire fighting can be done to extinguish the fire. This is to remove one of the sides of the fire triangle or pentagon fire. The most important of extinguishing agent is water . Water is the most important characteristic that the energy from that fire as it warms on contact with fire which eventually steam arises. This steam is additional effect that oxygen is displaced. A more or less closed space comes under pressure to stand, so no new oxygen can join. An alternative is to prevent the spread of fire or an object controlled to light when it is not practical or possible to extinguish the fire. Concepts [ edit ] Fire can occur in many different locations and at each location a different character. Each type of fire requires a special fire fighting method. * Inner Fire (fire in a confined space such as a building) ** House fire *** Chimney fires is the phenomenon that accumulated soot in a chimney catches fire. The risk is flying all over the house on fire. ** High-rise Fire, as in a block of flats is difficult to reach because of the altitude and can expand by slower firefighting. ** Industrial Fire (in a company) ** Basement Fire is only from above, so by reaching the hot gases, ** Tunnel fire is often the distance to be difficult to reach the fire and extinguish it. * Outside Fire ** Wildfire (including fire ) ** Roadside Fire * Vehicle Fire ** Car Fire is especially dangerous as victims trapped down. A burning car is quite difficult to extinguish because the hood prevents extinguishment. Opening the hood can let the fire spread quickly burn or bystanders. airbags , belt tensioners , a gas tank and tires can explode. Due to the large amount of plastic produced when a car fire a fierce fire with lots of black smoke. ** Fire Truck by any existing cargo is not always predictable. ** Ship fires are difficult to reach because hallways and engine on ships very tight dimensioned, the heat lingers and spreads rapidly through the steel walls and floors. ** Aircraft Fire usually characterized by the presence of kerosene and crew and passengers. The nature of the fire, or rather the stage where the fire finds are indicative of the character of the fire. A raging fire is a fire where the windows are blown so much oxygen is supplied. The flames then through the windows to the outside and sometimes bend a few meters upwards. The windows are blown by the heat, which is an indication that the fire for some time been engaged and has considerable energy developed. edit In the prevention of fire are two "phases" to distinguish. The first is to prevent a fire. The second stage is to ensure that there are victims and / or a fire is uncontrollable. In order to prevent a fire arises the risk of ignition has to be minimized. Thus combustible materials be removed or treated so that they are no longer flammable.Electrical equipment should be protected and maintained to avoid that they can cause a faulty fire. An incipient fire can be easily detected with a smoke detector . Sprinklers may suppress or even extinguish a fire starting, taking the hot flue gases are at theceiling cooled by a water screen. Many buildings are small extinguishing agents such as fire extinguishers or fire hoses present mandatory in many cases. the use of small fire extinguishers without protective measures such as fire protective clothing and breathing apparatus is not recommended for strong smoke or a further developed fire. In order to prevent casualties it is necessary that in a building can safely out of reach of persons present. Here are exits the most obvious option, but also the discharge of smoke and heat . Historical city burn [ edit ] Through the extensive use of wood were densely built cities very susceptible to fire. Due to the lack of sufficiently developed extinguishing a fire could spread quickly. Some examples of city fires : * Great fire of Rome in 64 * Great Fire of London in 1666 * City Fire Enschede in 1862 * Magdeburg in 1631 Destroyed by fire [ edit ] * 08-12-1881: Ringtheater Fire ( Ring Theatre in Vienna ) * 19-04-1929: Palace of Industry in Amsterdam * 27-02-1933: Reichstag fire ( Reichstag in Berlin ) * 18-12-1964: Building of Arts and Sciences in The Hague * 22-05-1967: Fire in the Innovation ( Innovation in Brussels ) * 13-05-2008: Faculty of Architecture Building TU Delft in Delft * 09-12-2010: Town in Voerendaal * 05-01-2011: Fire Moerdijk January 5, 2011 ( Chemie-Pack in Moerdijk ) * 29-12-2011: Theater 't Speelhuis in Helmond Category:Fire